Tabula Rasa?
by samiB
Summary: What would happen if Willow's spell went more wrong than it did? What if it crossed over worlds instead of making people lose their memories? BtVSPotC crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
'Willow? Are you ready to go?' Tara called up the stairs. Willow appeared at the top, wrapped in green towels.  
  
'Not so much. You go ahead, I'll catch you up,' she said.  
  
'Fine.' Tara turned and went out the door.  
  
'Hurry up though, Will,' said Dawn before following Tara. 'You don't want to miss the low-down on our latest featured creature.'  
  
Willow smiled, waited till the door was closed, then dressed herself magically and ran downstairs. She had a little something to do before she joined the rest of the Scooby gang at the Magic Box.  
  
She quickly took a bag from behind some books in the cabinet by the fireplace and knelt down next to the unlit fire. Then she carefully took one flower from the bag and placed it in the hearth.  
  
'For Buffy and Tara, this I char, let Lethe's Bramble do it's chore,' she struck a match and set the flower alight, 'purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins.' Then she took a crystal from a pouch at her side and held it in the flames. 'When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa.' Replacing the crystal in its pouch, she got to her feet and left for the Magic Box.  
  
The spell would have probably worked, but Willow had been in such a hurry that instead of taking the bag of Lethe's Bramble from the cabinet, she had taken a bag of Thasmana's Bloom, a flower used for closing gates between dimensions. Combined with a spell of forgetting, who knew what the effect might be? The Scooby gang was about to find out.  
  
'Why don't you just jump to the chase? You've got a full audience now too,' Buffy was saying harshly to Giles. The atmosphere was tense, but Willow was happy - the crystal by her side had just turned black.  
  
'Right. I will, uh, jump to the, uh, chase.' Giles said awkwardly. I'm heading back to England, and I plan to stay. Indefinitely.'  
  
Everyone looked at each other in shock, except Buffy of course, who already knew. But before anyone could say anything on the matter, the room grew dense with a thick black fog.  
  
'What the.' Xander muttered. Willow grabbed his sleeve, completely confused. Dawn slid to the floor, mumbling 'oh god oh god oh god,' under her breath, Tara grabbed Anya's hand and Anya grabbed Giles'. Buffy, however, just crossed her arms and sighed.  
  
'Oh great. Let's have an apocalypse to see Giles off,' she muttered.  
  
There was a sound like a whip cracking followed by a rumble of the thunder, and the fog turned to smoke, making everyone choke.  
  
'Xander? What's going on?' Willow whispered.  
  
'Not a clue, Will.'  
  
Willow had a very bad feeling at the pit of her stomach telling her that this was her doing. Something was saying to her that her spell had gone wrong. Shaking her head slightly, Willow called through the smoke.  
  
'Buffy? Tara? Dawn?' she said. 'Anya, Giles? Are you all ok?'  
  
'Been better, Will.' Buffy replied dryly. 'But I'm not dead.again, so it's not too bad.'  
  
'Buffy, this isn't the time for jokes!' Dawn cried, panic in her voice.  
  
'Dawnie, calm down. We'll work this out,' Willow said.  
  
'Oh, now I get it,' said a slurred British accent. 'This isn' real at all. This is a dream. Too much rum again. And any minute now, this smoke'll clear an' I'll be surrounded by lovely lasses, all-'  
  
'That is highly unlikely, Jack,' said a female voice, which sounded like that of a well-educated, upper-class English woman. 'For on thing, Will and I seem to be going through the same experience as you here, so I doubt that this is one of your rum-induced flights of fancy.'  
  
The man she had called Jack swore.  
  
'Xander, I don't like this,' Willow whispered. 'Why are these people here? Or are we just hearing things?'  
  
Xander put his arm around her. 'It's ok, Will, we'll work out what's going on.' He told her.  
  
Just then, the shop bell tinkled as the door was slammed open and closed.  
  
'Bloody hell. What happened here?' It was Spike.  
  
'We don't know, Spike. And what are you doing? Here?' said Buffy through the smoke.  
  
'I'm on the run. Just so happens there's a guy I don't want to see right now. You met him, Buffy. Toothy bloke with the baby seal breath.'  
  
'Ok, this is starting to weird me out now. I don't like not seeing the people who are talking around me,' Willow said, panic rising in her voice. 'Dissape.'  
  
The smoke vanished instantly and the gang had to blink as their eyes readjusted to the light. Once they had, they got a shock.  
  
Right where Tara, Anya and Giles had been sat were three complete strangers. One was a young woman of about 18 or 19, dressed in a silken gown embroidered with gold, the other two were men in their twenties. The older of the two had to be the one who had spoken earlier, Jack. He was clothed in what could only be described as pirate clothes. He was covered in trinkets, and his face looked somewhat dazed; his brown, eyeliner- smeared eyes were out of focus.  
  
The other man was much more presentable. His shoulder length dark brown hair was tied back with a ribbon, his tanned face was washed and his simple clothes were clean.  
  
All of a sudden, Xander laughed, but he wasn't looking at the new arrivals. He was looking at Spike, who was dressed in a tweed suit, not unlike the ones Giles used to wear.  
  
'What? It's a disguise!' Spike said in his defence. 'Anyway, I'm not the only one in weird gear - what's with Long John Silver and his mates?'  
  
The man in the pirate clothing got to his feet. 'The name's Jack Sparrow. Capt'n Jack Sparrow,' he said, whipping his hat off his head with a flourish and bowing. 'This is Miss Elizabeth Swann, Guv'nor's daughter, and that over there is Will Turner.' Putting his hat back on his head, he flashed them a toothy grin. Three or four of the teeth were gold.  
  
'It's, uh, nice to meet you,' Buffy smiled. Jack eyed her up and down, making her blush slightly. 'I'm Buffy Summers,' she added, trying to take his eyes off her chest.  
  
'The pleasure's all mine, Miss Summers,' Jack grinned. Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
'Uh, hi!' Willow ventured. 'I'm Willow Rosenburg. Hi.' Jack turned to look at her, examining every inch of her body like he had with Buffy. Luckily, Xander stepped in front of her, hand outstretched.  
  
'Xander Harris,' he grinned. Willow could tell he was trying to stop the pirate gawking at his best friend, and she was thankful. Jack shook Xander's hand slowly.  
  
'So. Where are we?' Jack said, glancing around at the shelves full of magic item, spell books and other magical aids.  
  
'Sunnydale, California,' Buffy replied. 'America's very own Hellmouth town. Full of fun, supernatural evils.'  
  
Jack's eyes widened.  
  
'Sorry luv, but ye lost me around "Sunnydale". Now, bearin' in mind I'm just a humble pirate, where are we?'  
  
'On the west Coast of America,' Buffy laughed. Willow hadn't seen Buffy laugh like that in a long time.  
  
'Ah, alrigh'. And we're in a town called.?'  
  
'Sunnydale.'  
  
'Which is full of.?'  
  
'Stuff that comes straight out of old, dusty textbooks. Weird creatures like vampires and demons and stuff.'  
  
'Hey!' Spike piped up. 'I take offence to that!'  
  
'Spike, you've got to face facts. Most sane people class vampires as weird. And most insane, come to that. So get over it. You're a vampire, so you're a weird creature,' Buffy said stonily. At the table, Elizabeth Swann was looking worried.  
  
'He's a vampire? And you're talking to him?' she said. 'I didn't even know vampires were real, but from the tales I've heard, they don't sound like something you want to be talking to.'  
  
'Spike's not like other vampires. He has a.thing in his head that stops him from hurting humans. It's impossible for him to harm a human without hurting himself more.  
  
'Oh, just bloody rub in, Slayer, why don't you?' Spike grumbled.  
  
'Not that we particularly want to talk to him. He tends to just hang around us while avoiding direct sunlight,' Buffy carried on, throwing a nasty look at him.  
  
'So! Where are you from?' Willow said before Spike could retaliate. She couldn't cope with a Slayer/vampire slanging match just at that moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Buffy silently thanked Willow for cutting the argument short. She so didn't want to deal with Spike right now.  
  
'England, originally, but now we live in the English settlement of Port Royal.' Elizabeth told the group in answer to Willow's question.  
  
'And I'm guessing not the same era as us,' Willow grinned.  
  
'Almost certainly not. I mean, no offence, but I've never seen people dress like you, not even pirates. Ladies never wear trousers where we live; it's almost an unwritten law. Women who are respectable wear skirts.'  
  
'Yeah, well, things are different here,' said Dawn. Everyone jumped; the Scooby gang had forgotten she was there, and the new arrivals didn't know.  
  
'I don't think we were introduced,' Elizabeth said, smiling at Dawn.  
  
'I'm Buffy's sister, Dawn,' Dawn informed her, coldly looking at Buffy. 'It doesn't surprise me that I wasn't introduced.  
  
'Not now, Dawn,' Buffy sighed.  
  
'I'm going home,' huffed Dawn, getting to her feet and starting towards the door.  
  
'You can't go on your own.'  
  
'Buffy, I'm fifteen! I can take care of myself! Oh, wait, I forgot. I can't be trusted can I?'  
  
'Dawn, it's not that, I-'  
  
'Forget it. I'm going home.' Dawn was out of the door before anyone could stop her.  
  
'She's.not one for socialising,' Buffy said in way of explanation.  
  
There was a beat of silence, and then Will Turner spoke for the first time.  
  
'Has anyone got any idea about how we got here?' he said. His English accented voice was soft, warm and velvety, like melted chocolate. It matched his deep brown eyes. Buffy had to swallow once before answering; he seemed to have an effect on her.  
  
'Well, I haven't got any ideas.um, Will? Have you?' she turned to Willow, who shook her head.  
  
'I guess you'll have to stay with us till we figure it out, then,' Willow grinned. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the redhead's suggestion.  
  
'Sounds like a fair idea,' Jack said, staring at the two girls again. Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes at each other, then grinned.  
  
'Come on. We'll set up extra beds so there's room for us all,' said Buffy, heading out the door.  
  
*  
  
'I may be gay, but that Will guy - cutie patootie or what?' Willow giggled as she helped Buffy set up the sofa for Jack to sleep on.  
  
'Willow!' Buffy laughed. 'He's taken!'  
  
'We don't know that! Him and Elizabeth could have just been holding hands because.they were scared.'  
  
'Will, I saw them kissing in your room just a minute ago.'  
  
'Friendly kissing. He so has it bad for you.'  
  
'He does not. We barely know each other. And since when do you stick your tongue down your friend's throat?'  
  
'Point taken. It's a shame though. He seems really sweet.'  
  
Buffy sighed. 'Yeah. But hey, it's no big. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet anyway. Post dead and all.'  
  
Willow blushed and hastily changed the subject. 'So, are you going patrolling tonight?' she said. Buffy shrugged.  
  
'I really should, because it's been busy lately, but I don't wanna leave you and Dawn to settle Jack, Will and Elizabeth in on your own.'  
  
'We can cope. I'll give Xander a call and he can help us. You go patrol. We don't want to be over-run with Vamps do we?'  
  
Buffy grinned. 'I guess. I won't be gone long though.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
So that night after supper, Buffy slipped out the back door to go patrolling. She didn't have to go far before she found some vampires.  
  
'Slayer, where's Spike?' said one of the three.  
  
'Ok, you're asking me that because.why?' Buffy said, annoyed.  
  
'You're Spike's friend, you should know where he is,' stated another vampire as if he was talking to a child. Buffy clenched her fists.  
  
'Me? Spike's friend? Really not. Can we fight now?'  
  
Shrugging, one vampire lunged at her, aiming a punch at her face. She caught his fist, flipped him over and staked him without even thinking about it. The other two vampires growled and started to run away, but Buffy grabbed their collars, bashed their heads together and staked them too.  
  
'Hm. That wasn't much fun. I didn't even break a sweat,' she pouted.  
  
After about half an hour, Buffy decided she had fought enough for one night and went home. When she got in, Willow was looking distraught and Xander was looking amused.  
  
'What's up?' Buffy grinned. Willow pointed at Jack, who was tugging at a cupboard door trying to open it.  
  
'He's looking for rum,' she explained. Buffy laughed and went over to Jack.  
  
'Jack? We don't have any rum,' she said. Jack looked at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
'No rum?' he repeated.  
  
'We're too bug on the drink in this house.'  
  
Jack's face fell, as a child's would if Christmas was cancelled. Buffy had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud at him.  
  
'I'll just be going now,' Xander said, taking the opportunity to leave.  
  
'Bye, Xand.'  
  
'Talk to you tomorrow.'  
  
'I'm going to bed, Buff. If you don't mind,' Willow added once Xander had left.  
  
'Go ahead,' Buffy smiled.  
  
'There's really no rum?' Jack said quietly. Buffy grinned at him.  
  
'Sorry, no.'  
  
Dispirited, Jack slumped onto his makeshift bed and stared at the carpet in disbelief. Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for the forlorn character, so she fetched a bottle of red wine from the kitchen.  
  
'This is about the only alcohol we have,' she grinned, 'but seeing as you're a guest, we may a well open it.'  
  
Jack's eyes lit up and he got to his feet.  
  
'And would ye be joinin' me?' he said. Buffy thought for a second, then smiled.  
  
'Why not? I'll get some glasses.'  
  
'No need, I'll swig it from the bottle.'  
  
'You might, but I won't!'  
  
'Can we go outside, though? I'm not a great one for bein' cooped up.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Buffy grabbed herself a glass and a corkscrew to open the bottle with and led Jack out into the garden.  
  
*  
  
'Sounds fun, actually!' Jack laughed.  
  
'What? Singing and dancing till you spontaneously combust?' Buffy gurgled, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. Jack grinned at her.  
  
'I wouldn' have minded dancin' with you till we burnt,' he said, trying to creep his hand onto the Slayer's shoulder.  
  
'Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Sparrow?' Buffy slurred, reminding Jack of the time he spent a night on a desert island with Elizabeth Swann. Buffy forced herself not to fall under the spell of Jack's brown eyes by taking a long swig from the wine bottle. Her glass lay forgotten a few feet away.  
  
Suddenly, feather-light fingers touched the base of Buffy's neck, making her nearly drop the bottle. The fingers, rough but gentle, trailed along her jaw, carefully gripped her chin and turned her head. Before Buffy really knew what was going on, her lips were pressed to Jacks and she was breathing in his scent - a tangy mixture of sea salt, wine and sweat.  
  
Eventually, they broke apart. Buffy frowned, confused by what had just happened. She didn't feel that way for Jack, so why had she let herself kiss him? Jack, on the other hand, seemed completely undisturbed by the kiss. He just took the bottle of wine from Buffy and finished off the last mouthful.  
  
'What just happened there?' Buffy said. Jack shrugged.  
  
'We kissed. Why?'  
  
'Why did we kiss, though?'  
  
'Human nature, luv. Didn' ye like it?'  
  
Buffy didn't reply. Instead, she got to her feet and started back towards the house. Jack got up too and took her arm.  
  
'No hard feelings, eh? It was just a drunken kiss, nothin' more.'  
  
Maybe it was the wine making her more sensitive, but this off-hand comment made Buffy's blood boil. She span round to face Jack.  
  
'Sorry, but I don't do drunken kisses. You shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that!' she hissed. Then, without another word, she stalked into the house, leaving Jack completely flabbergasted in the dark garden.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Some of this chapter is a bit OOC, but I couldn't work it any other way. Sorry! Also, I'm going back to school next week, so updates will be fewer. 


End file.
